Duna (Wonderful World)
Duna is a Major character in Wonderful World. She is a Bounty Hunter that likes white rice, and sees it as a reward for getting a bounty for the day's meal. Unfortunately, most of the time, she is not paid enough, and, has to go through the day starving... Fanon Battles so Far *Excalibur Vs Duna (Phoenix Rising Tournament) *Dante Vs Duna (Phoenix Rising Tournament) VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary A Bounty Hunter, Duna is a major character in the Wonderful World Verse. Her purpose is to hunt down criminals for the sake of getting their bounty. And yet, despite this, she usually is left empty handed, thanks to an anonymous thief. But now a monster with a high bounty interests Duna in getting his bounty, but will she meet the thief that keeps stealing her swag? Powers & Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Duna, "Chain Lightning", "Disaster Girl" Origin: Wonderful World Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Swordswoman. Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability],Electricity Manipulation Hunger Suppression, Super Charge, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Energy Blast Attack Potency: City Level+ (Traded blows with a casual Orphe, can beat Alicephia when given the opportunity rises.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (To a degree at least...) Duna's attacks ARE lightning (Her sword creates lightning by discharging an unnamed alloy core, and doesn't require Batteries. Her Chain Lightning ability can even count as cloud to ground lightning if you count the orb guiding the lightning straight down. Duna has even practiced Electrokinesis in her grab, and her Skills; like Storm Feather, ans shockingly, Thunder Spread. She even has electricity moving all around her. While the verse is based on magic, there is a science involved Duna's Abilities.), so their speed as to when they strike is the same as Duna's moveset (Typical Lightning goes as fast as 220,000 MPH; no less than Mach 285..). Striking Strength: Class GJ (Can kill an ordinary person with enough electricity to paralyze them to death.) Durability: Large Mountain Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill, which can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) Stamina: Extremely High (Was strong enough to fight against even over excitement, which caused a super discharge that would paralyze, and kill normal people.) Range: Extended Human Melee Range, Most Likely more with the Electric Manipulation she has.... Standard Equipment: Broadsword passed down from generation to generation that discharges Electricity with an electric alloy. Intelligence: Intelligent at the Art of Bounty Hunting. Weaknesses: Usually doesn't obtain enough money before stolen (Possibly by Alicephia according to most of the community...) to get enough nourishment from the White Rice she rarely gets to eat, Can't get too excited, otherwise her Electricity Manipulation will affect her as well. Feats: *Is believed to NOT have been payed at all each time she gets a bounty; motivating her ability to resist the urge to eat. *Has survived death in the face in ways normal soldiers can't even fathom (EG: Self Electrocuting herself in massive quantities, and NOT die.). *Can budge a 125kg "Heathrod" in an attack that shouldn't budge him. *Reacted to lightning of her own, which can be as fast as 1/4th of a second. *Tanked a Terra Break at its full peak from Chartette. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chain Lightning:' Duna's O Ability. Creates a ball of lightning that keeps the opponent in check. Press O again for a thundershock that causes a seemingless floating orb to blast the enemy to bits. *'Blue Line:' A simple jolt of lightning that can be used to wake an opponent up from the ground, or air. *'Tyrfing:' (NOTE: there are two versions of this move...) **S Version: Creates a Thunderbolt that launches the opponent into the air. Close Range. **HS Version: Long Range version. Nothing Special... *'Bolt Thrust:' Duna thrusts her sword as it discharges Electricity. The latter clause creates a giant electro-ball to be created, causing further Damage. *'Cresent Shock:' An overhead slam that cripples the opponent with a slash that discharges electricity. *'Lightning Assault:' Duna rises to the air; a possible pressure game move as it apparently does no damage. *'Stun Trap:' Creates a ring that does mild damage to the enemy. *'Storm Feather:' Creates a Feather of Electricity that will do one of two things: Worst case, Duna accidently lets it settle, with nothing to do, and dissipate, or, does decent damage on contact. *'Spark Field:' Creates an energy field that zaps the opponent. The opponent can escape, but it still has its uses. *'Thunder Spread:' Duna's FINISH SKILL. Simply put: a Charge Particle Beam-Esque move straight out of ZOIDS. Duna uses all the lightning contained in her excitement, that it almost seems like Soulf---ery. The result is a powerful burst of electrity that deals a respectable amount of damage... And a sword that almost seems like it gave Duna a bit too much... Pleasure... It even comes out of her arm, utilizing body straining Electricity NOTE: Info regarding lightning Here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters Category:Fighters with a unique weapon